


Sweetest caregiver of artist

by Rathaloshunter16



Category: Legend of Spyro, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Artisans, Dinner, Dragons, Eating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Français | French, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mates, Nightmares, Poisoning, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rathaloshunter16/pseuds/Rathaloshunter16
Summary: Translation from french to english.l'amour.=Love.
Relationships: Irangi ( OC )/Nevin





	Sweetest caregiver of artist

Nevin was returning to home, after spending entire day doing errands and some other important duties it felt so good. Sun was setting down, painting sky orange as always.

Nevin landed to yard, he entered in his home, exhaling heavily " Home sweet home... " he said, taking off his beret " Irangi, I am home! " he exclaimed, no response was made, no sound of anykind was in air. Artisan was getting worried " Irangi? " he called out, walking around in order to search him. 

Living room, empty, there wasn´t fire in fireplace. Kitchen, empty, no food being made. Bathroom, empty, no water running in pool, no bubbles flying around. Work-room, empty, no paintings were made nor pots were being formed. That left only one room remaining, their bedroom. 

Artisan started to make his way to bedroom, excepting Irangi being in sleep. When he was getting near door he heard loud groan and nothing else " Irangi? Are you alright? " he asked, hoping that things were okay. 

There wasn´t answer " Irangi, I am coming in. " he said, opening the door, gasping of shock of what he saw. Irangi was laying on floor, clutching his stomach " Irangi! What in-? "he asked as rushing over his mate " Apes.... the remaining... poisoned.... " he managed to say, shivering for bit. Nevin nuzzled him gently " Those monsters... I won´t let them get away from this easily, I promise. " he murmured as he saw Irangi acting oddly, like he was trying to reach to something. Nevin realized what it was, trash-bin. Artisan took it, Irangi then reached up, Nevin flinched when his mate actually threw up in it.

Irangi groaned weakly " Ancestors... " Nevin caressed his back " It´s alright. " Nevin said gently, helping then Irangi on bed. Artist whimpered weakly, closing his eyes due terrible feeling in his stomach and rest of his body. Nevin nuzzled him gently " Do you need anything? " he asked, Irangi was silent for moment " Water.... and.. your company.. " he groaned, Nevin nodded, heading to kitchen, perhaps he could get themselves some food too.

Nevin walked to kitchen, taking a pint off cupboard. He filled it with cold water, checking then what they had, herbs and garlic bunches hanged on ceiling along some small game birds like pheasant. There was bread, pastry, wyvern eggs on worktop. In basket was dragonfruits, strawberries, watermelon. In barrel was fish, salmon, carp, bass even some shellfishes like lobsters, crabs and shrims. Even oyster. In other barrel was plenty meat, sheep, chicken, pig, cow, goat, rabbit and venison. In large chest were vegetables, potatoes, leek, carrots, tomatoes and cabbages along other things. On small table was butter, salt, flour, goat cheese in wedges and wheels and jar of honey.

Artisan could make such fine meal tonight, he would ask of course. With that he headed back to bedroom, giving pint to Irangi who drank it slowly. Nevin sat on edge " We have plenty ingredients to use. Mind if I make something great for us? " he asked as Irangi finished drinking " S-Sure... if I don´t throw up it or anything... " he muttered, Nevin caressed his head gently " Got it, try get some rest in meanwhile. " he said, nuzzling him until he left, heading back to kitchen.

Nevin took garlic, dill, salmon, lobster, sheep, rabbit, bread, butter, salt, wedges of cheese, potatoes. He took pan and kettle, starting to work on their dinner.

Irangi was throwing up, picking weakly scent food being made. He groaned, his appetite felt non-existing.

Much later Nevin came in room with large tray containing food for them, salmon soup, boiled lobster, cooked sheep and rabbit, breads having butter and cheese on them. He put it down on bed " Dinner is served. " he said, all meant for two. Irangi nodded weakly, starting to try and eat soup along his mate. Artist felt like he wanted to vomit but he kept it down, Artisan looked him with worried expression, sensing his uncomfortable mood. 

Irangi managed to finish soup and keep it down, he then started to eat lobster, it was easy to bite open as its shell was softer now when boiled. Nevin took bread, munching it as he still observed his mate. It seemed that poison wasn´t one of poison wyvern but that of weaker one´s. He though up forest wyvern´s poison, which seemed to be easy way for apes get that poison that they needed. Irangi ate claws and knuckles somewhat easily along tail, there was some sounds of crush being made when his fangs managed to pierce shell. Nevin finished bread, starting to eat cooked venison.

Artist then turned his attention to cooked rabbit leg, starting to eat it without problem but feeling of needing to throw up was rising. Nevin placed his hand on Irangi´s shoulder for some sort comfort. Irangi finished leg fast, starting to chew bread, his eyes were half-open. Suddenly Irangi reached over the trash-bin, throwing up half of dinner " Ancestors... " he whimpered, shaking. Nevin nuzzled him gently " I am sorry Irangi that I can´t help you. " he murmured, helping him sit straight. Irangi sniffled bit " You must think me as hatchling... " he said, Nevin shook his head, finishing venison " Of course not, you´re poisoned. " he said, nuzzling him gently as Irangi took his own piece of venison to chew on " I feel disgusting.... " he said, taking small piece of it to eat. Nevin hugged him as Irangi finished his dinner slowly, after that Nevin finished his and took tray back in kitchen, returning in with pint full of water which Irangi drank slowly.

Nevin laid next to him, letting his mate rest his head againts his chest after putting pint on nightstand " Just rest now, I will be right here. " Artisan murmured, caressing his mate´s cheek. Irangi nodded weakly, closing his eyes, trying to get some sleep.

Artisan remained up, worried of his mate´s state he was currently in. He held Irangi´s hand gently until he heard him whimper " Irangi? " he whispered " No... we are done for... ancestors, help us... " Irangi mumbled weakly, Nevin shook him, needing him to wake up " l'amour, wake up. It´s only a nightmare. " he said more loudly " Help... " artist rasped and Nevin shook him harder " Irangi! " he shouted " Wake up! " finally Irangi woke up, almost crying. He then looked his mate " Nevin... " he breathed " By the ancestors. The apes... " he muttered " It was only a dream. " Nevin soothed him, claws brushing over Irangi´s cheek " There´s no apes here... " he assured him, helping him intertwine his tail with his own. He would remain wake, watching over him when artist fell asleep.

Irangi woke up twice up to be sick, poison was messing up his body and mind but Nevin was there always, comforting, holding him best as he could. Artisan felt tired but refused to sleep, he wanted to guard his mate, comfort him when needed.

At morning Nevin looked tired as hell, but he didn´t care. He watched Irangi sleep, his feathers seemed to be paler than before. Their tail were still intertwined but weakly. Artisan caressed his head gently, making his mate to groan sleepily " Mhmm.... Nevin... " he groaned, eyes still closed. Nevin smiled slightly " Shh, go back to sleep. " he whispered, Irangi yawned then " N-No.. I am fine... " he insisted, feeling still that he needed to throw up even though his stomach was empty at this point. Nevin nuzzled him gently, not wanting to argue with him. Young dragon managed to lift his head up " Mmh... I am hungry Nevin... " he said weakly, Artisan nodded, getting up " Heard it, wait in here. " he said, heading to kitchen, taking pint with him.

Nevin took butter, bread and wyvern egg, emitting butter on bread as he cooked the insides of eggs, putting those on bread. He placed them on plate along Sweetfang pastry, fulfilling the pint as as taking some old pheasant roast to himself. With that he returned to his mate who was retching in trash-bin, nothing coming up. Luckily he did ate, almost throwing it all up but he did managed to keep it down. Nevin did have to leave later, letting Irangi have Sweetfang to eat in case hunger would come, promising that he would return soon.

Nevin headed to Town Square for shopping as he did need to restock. He carried backpack, made to carry what he would buy. Artisan did luckily have so much Dragon coins to spend. He buyed Wooly Mammoth snout, walrus meat, Beast meat, Octopi tendril, Lagoon Trout, Dante´s Tuna, dill, garlic potatoes, bread an butter. Painter too decided to buy thyme, Abyss Grouper and Lava Roughy. His backpack as full, with satisfied nod he flied off, heading home.

Nevin got back, unpacking items, putting them in their places. He then took Shifa Berry Crostata, taking it in bedroom for Irangi to eat, artist seemed to be sleeping, earlier pastry was gone, eaten. He set Crostata on nightstand, joining to his mate. Keeping him close, intertwining his tail with Colorwing´s. He would be fine, they both would be just fine. After all, Nevin was Irangi´s sweetest caregiver.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation from french to english.  
> l'amour.=Love.


End file.
